The present invention relates in general to vises and clamping apparatus and, in particular, to independently operable, jaw type vises capable of clamping a plurality of work pieces of a wide range of materials, shapes and sizes.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved device having a pair of jaw means, one pivotably and adjustably mounted in relation to the fixed position of the other, for clamping a work piece therebetween. The pivotably mounted jaw is pivotably carried by a novel mounting technique, providing ease and versatility in use of the vise of the invention. The vise herein disclosed is also capable of being situated in a plurality of various positions by an improved support means allowing freedom of movement and adjustment about a plurality of axes.
Vises and other clamping devices are crucial tools in many industrial and domestic applications frequently encountered. In use, they are often required to handle work pieces of various materials, shapes, and sizes for numerous purposes, thereby requiring substantial versatility in use and design. Moreover, vises often are required to clamp effectively such objects from a variety of types of support tables, and the like, at convenient positions to permit operations on the work pieces being clamped.
Typically, in order to fulfill these requirements prior art devices employ a movable jaw in conjunction with a rigidly fixed clamping member urged together into a clamping mode by screw or other force-applying means. Support of the device is most often furnished by a work table or work surface to which the vise is rigidly affixed by a wide range of techniques. In fact, in numerous prior art devices, a work table itself acts as the rigidly fixed clamping jaw member as well as the support means for the device as a whole. Support of the device solely on the work table greatly limits the versatility and overall convenience of use of the vise. An example of such a limited support means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 494,882 to Olson for "Bench Clamp" having a single jaw configuration and functioning only while being affixed to a work table. The utility and applicability of this type of device is severely limited when sought to be used upon odd work piece configurations and orientations as well as in confined work areas.
Some prior art vises, such as shown in the Olson patent, also retain the vise assembly at a hinged point to allow limited rotational movement in an attempt to increase its versatility. However, a single hinge as in Olson is deficient by only allowing a limited angle of rotation about a single axis.
The prior art shows numerous vise configurations with many different schemes for affixing or positioning the vise to the work table. In each patent, the device is shown and described in the optimal functioning position, whether it be fixed vertically, horizontally, or a combination thereof, relative to the work surface. When affixed, the vise is for all practical purposes permanently in that position and will remain so until removed with considerable effort. Clearly, a permanent mounting is wholly unsatisfactory in permitting portability and utility of the vise.